The Market
by Genietipp
Summary: This one website has created a frenzy in BOCD, girls and guys ranked. Thriving to be on top, to be noticed. What will this website create for the Clique? Dram, will it end them? And the guys? Better Summary inside. Read n' Review please.
1. What the ?

**Title: **The Market

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** This one website has created a frenzy in BOCD, the girls & guys are being ranked in various topics, some are thriving to be on top of the list. Changing themselves, and as he/she gets higher the more guys/girls want them. Now everyone has to watch out, keep their bf/gf's close. Have to watch out for their girls. This one website creates ALL the drama. It will change relationships, status, and more…

**Pairing: **Massie/Derrick, Josh/Alicia, Claire/Cam, Kemp/Kris, Dylan/Plovert (For Now)

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique not me. *sad face*

-

BOCD

8:23 am

Breakfast Hall

"Ehmagwad! That is so ca-ute!" Dylan exclaimed, admiring Alicia and Massie's matching hand bags.

"We know" Massie said smirking.

"We got you guys one too!" Alicia said handing them each one. The all squealed, the guys came up.

"I don't see why clothes and stuff excite you guys so much" Plovert said taking his seat next to his girlfriend, Dylan.

"Same reason video games excite you guys" Kristen said admiring her bag.

"Touché'" Plovert said stealing some of Cam's fries.

_RING! _

"Ok, that was the bell. Got to get to class guys" Kristen said. They all got up and headed to their classes. Alicia made a detour to the bathroom, had to re-gloss, freshen up. She took out her new MAC make-up pouch and re applies her new Glossy Girl lip gloss, Peach flavored. She fluffed her hair in the mirror when something caught her eye…

-

Massie was bored out of her mind, Algebra was SO boring. Alicia was taking forever to. Massie decided to text her.

**Massie – Leesh? Where r u?**

**Alicia – Here! **

Massie looked up as Alicia came in, Alicia had that look on her. The look when she had something juicy, some worth some serious gossip points and Massie _needed _to know what.

-

Claire sat down in Art, she loved Art. Cam was in it, plus, she always had an 'A'. It was one of her best and favorite classes. She started sketching a bird, they were supposed to draw something involving nature. She zoned out, till she heard her name come from someone. She eavesdropped; she was good at that now, especially form hanging out with the PC.

"She was ranked in the Prettiest Eyes category" some girl Claire didn't know said, "I could beat her; I'm getting new contacts too!" Claire's eyebrows furrowed. Ranked?

-

Kemp blinked a number of times to stay awake; he never really liked Social Studies. I mean, why call is Social Studies id you couldn't be Social? He looked around, no one he knew was in this class. So that made it EXTREMELEY boring. His phone buzzed, he looked up to see if the teacher was looking, her back as turned. He opened the message; it was from a unknown number.

**UNKNOWN – **Go to Password – RANKME

Kemp stared at the text, what's that site all about? Who sent the message? Kemp was about to reply when the teacher, Ms. Keller turned around and started talking. He closed his phone and pretended to pay attention.

-

Derrick changed into his gym shirt and shorts, he probably would have liked gym if his gym teacher wasn't such an annoying dictator. He wish he had gym with his soccer coach, that was probably better than this.

"Y'know, Massie is ranked first" a guy said on the other side of the lockers, Derrick listened.

"Yeah, if I get any higher, I could probably snag her" some other guy said. _No one could snag Massie from me… What were they talking about anyway?_ The whistle blew outside, which meant they had two minutes to get out. The guys on the other side left. But, Derrick was still wondering, _what were they talking about?_

-

Alicia told Massie about what she found after class, it was a bright orange piece of paper with Password – RANKME. Massie and Alicia were eager to know what it was, so after their 6 period classes they headed to the computer lab instead of lunch. Kemp did the same except he went to the other computer lab on the second floor.

-

Derrick, Plovert, and Cam sat down at their usual tables they had with the girls. Claire, Dylan, and Kristen came up with their lunch.

"Where are Leesh and Mass?" Dylan said sitting down.

"And Kemp?" Plovert said. Derrick thought about those guys, he still wanted to know what they were talking about. And why it involved Massie. Just then, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen got a text from Massie.

**Massie – EMERGENCY MEETING!! COME TO ABANDONED UPSTAIRS BATHROOM!! Leesh and I are already here. COME. NOW! **

The girls all stood, they threw away their lunches that weren't even touched; except for Claire who grabbed her cookie and went upstairs to the abandoned bathroom.

"We found Leesh and Mass" Kristen said before leaving with Claire and Dylan.

-

Kemp shut down his computer and went down t lunch. He HAD to tell the guys about this website. It was crazy, so many lists and rankings. And every person in the school was on it. He was wondering how they didn't know about it? I mean, Alicia didn't even seem like she knew about it and THAT was almost NEVER.

-

"What's up?" Kristen said getting there first, shortly after Claire and Dylan arrived panting.

"Why did this bathroom have to be on the 4th floor, and why did we have to be on the first!?" Claire exclaimed putting her hands on her head to breath.

"That doesn't matter!" Alicia said, "You will not believe what I found"

"After school, we'll all go to my house so we can show you the website" Massie said, "It's called "

"People are in all these lists and ranked-" Alicia was cut off by Claire.

"I heard these girls talking about that and I was ranked in some eyes thing, it was all very confusing" Claire said.

_RING!_

Alicia groaned wishing to tell them more, she was seriously going to get some Gossip Points.

"We'll finish this after school! As soon as you guys get out, go to the Range Rover" Massie said grabbing her bag, they all vacated from the bathroom and went to class. Alicia left, AFTER she sent a couple of texts…

-

"So yeah, all the girls and guys are ranked and stuff" Kemp said, "It probably took forever to make and it changes every day I guess"

"Some losers were talking about that in the bathroom, saying they could _snag _Massie" Derrick said, he scoffed at the taking Massie form him part.

"I didn't hear anything about it, but I want to see it if we're ALL on the website" Cam said.

"Yeah, we can come to my house and look at it" Plovert said. They all agreed.

_RING! _

The bell rang and that was their signal to leave and get to class.

-

The Block Estate

4:03pm

Massie's Bedroom

"Ok" Alicia said typing in the website. They were all crowded around the computer. Alicia typed in the website and typed in the password. Alicia opened up the page and THE MARKET was shown across the screen…

-

**Sorry, that ending SUCKED. I know, I apologize. **

**New story! : D **

**Like it? Please tell me… **

**IN A REVIEW! **

**I am writing longer than I usually do, it's all for you guys! : D**

**You know… what would really be nice…**

**IF YOU REVIEWED! Please and Thank You.**

**Aright, Bye! **


	2. The Market

**Title: **The Market

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** This one website has created a frenzy in BOCD, the girls & guys are being ranked in various topics, some are thriving to be on top of the list. Changing themselves, and as he/she gets higher the more guys/girls want them. Now everyone has to watch out, keep their bf/gf close. Have to watch out for their girls. This one website creates ALL the drama. It will change relationships, status, and more…

**Pairing: **Massie/Derrick, Josh/Alicia, Claire/Cam, Kemp/Kris, Dylan/Plovert (For Now)

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique not me. *sad face*

-

**Search your name, where do you rank?**** (****Search) **

**THE MARKET**

**Cutest? Hottest? Prettiest Eyes? Nicest Body? Most Athletic? Best Dresser? Funniest? Best Hair? **

The girls read over every list title, they clicked the most popular first.

**MOST POPULAR **

**Girls **

**Massie Block - This popular brunette is the Alpha of our school, it'll be awhile before she's knocked down. Catching the eye of many BOCD guys! Also number one of ****Hottest ****, ****Nicest Body****, ****Most Liked****, ****Best Dresser, ****number three ****Best Hair**** and tied with ****Alicia Rivera**** for number one ****Biggest Gossiper**** ! Click the link to see!**

**Relationship Status – Dating ****Derrick Harrington**

**Claire Lyons – This blonde girl is one of the members of the most popular clique in the school. She just beat Miss Rivera. Also number one of ****Prettiest Eyes ****, ****Cutest ,****number two ****Sweetest,****and number three ****Most Liked****! Click the link to see! **

**Relationship status - Dating ****Cam Fisher****. **

**Alicia Rivera – This Spanish girl was our second most popular but was beat by Miss Lyons, one her closet friends! Some saw her eyeing the cheerleading tryouts, will she join? Also number two of ****Best Hair****, tied with ****Massie Block**** for number one ****Biggest Gossiper****, number two ****Nicest Body, ****and number two ****Most Liked****! Click the link to see!**

**Relationship status- Dating ****Josh Hotz****. **

**Kristen Gregory – This athletic chick was tied with our 5****th**** Miss Marvil till we saw her fans at soccer practice! Also number one of ****Most Athletic**** ,number 3 of ****Smartest Students ****, and number three of ****Cutest ****and number 4 of ****Most Liked****! Click the links to see!**

**Relationship Status - Dating ****Kemp Hurley****.**

**Dylan Marvil – She was just seen on the Daily Grind, not long before she tops Gregory number 4! Number two of ****Funniest ****, number four ****Prettiest Eyes****, and number four ****Best Hair, ****number five ****Most Liked****! Click the links to see!**

**Relationship Status - Dating ****Chris Plovert****.**

The list went on and on, they just wanted to find out where they were at. Tons of things were going through all of their heads, they scrolled down to the boys.

**Boys**

**Derrick Harrington – The most popular, soccer captain, bad boy. Our number one! His team won last week's soccer game! Also number two of ****Most Athletic ****, number one ****Nicest Body****,****and number one ****Hottest****, number two ****Best Hair, ****number two ****Prettiest Eyes, ****and tied with ****Chris Plovert**** for number two ****Most Liked****! Click the link to see!**

**Relationship Status – Dating ****Massie Block**

**Josh Hotz – Mr. Hotz is seen plenty of times around school. Soccer player and ladies man! Girls love him! Also number two in ****Hottest****, number five in ****Most Athletic,**** number one ****Most Liked****! Click the link to see!**

**Relationship Status – Dating ****Alicia Rivera**

**Cam Fisher – This sweet guy is number three. On the soccer team and all the girls love him! Also number one ****Prettiest Eyes****, number one ****Best Hair, ****number one ****Sweetest ,****number thee ****Hottes****t, number four ****Most Liked****! Click the link to see!**

**Chris Plovert – This guy is about to go over Cam Fisher, now that he's dating Miss Marvil his popularity has passed up number five Kemp Hurley! Also number one ****Most Athletic, ****number four ****Hottest, ****number one ****Best Dressed****, and tied with ****Derrick Harrington**** for number two ****Most Liked! ****Click the link to see!**

**Relationship Status – Dating ****Dylan Marvil**

**Kemp Hurley – Mr. Class Clown, hilarious! Makes the girls laugh, on the soccer team, number five! Also number one ****Funniest,**** number two ****Cutest,**** number three ****Best Dressed****, number three ****Most Athletic****!**

**Relationship Status – Dating ****Kristen Gregory**

They finished reading. No one really said anything, things going through all of their minds. Inez finally came in and broke the silence.

"Hi! Hi! Tea, and muffins!" Inez said coming in. They came back from space and entered their minds.

"Thanks Inez" Massie said. Inez smiled and left out, sitting the tea and muffins on her coffee table.

"Who created this?" Dylan said.

"How do they rank us? I mean, I don't see any votes or anything…" Alicia said. Claire shrugged.

"I should ask those girls who were talking about it in my Art class" Claire said.

"Yeah, everyone find out as much as you can" Massie said.

"Did you guys see the things about the guys, I mean…" Claire said biting her lip, "What if some girls tried to take our guys?"

Massie rolled her eyes, she saw why she was ranked sweetest, she had no back bone whatsoever.

"Did you see ours? They wouldn't dare leave us! And no girl would DARE and try and take them" Massie said standing up putting her hand on her hip.

"I hope so" Dylan said muttering,

-

The guys had just finished reading the same thing.

"I'm in best dressed" Kemp said popping his color and smoothing his hair. He started laughing.

"I'm most liked" Josh said smirking.

"Don't get big headed, dude" Cam said smacking him in the back of the head. Josh rubbed his head.

"Wait- OUR girls are all in most liked" Kemp said. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"I WISH someone would TRY and take our girls, it's their death sentence" Derrick said shrugging.

"I wonder if they know about the site?" Plovert said.

"I hope not" Josh said looking at his name, Alicia did tend to get jealous, A LOT.

-

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing! **

**It made me update really quickly! **

**Review some more and it'll probably happen again. :D**

**So how you liking it so far?**

**I have a few questions, I hope you answer them in a REVIEW. *hint*hint**

**--What girl from the PC should be the most affected by the site?**

**--What girl should be the most like, big-headed by the site?**

**--What guy should be the most affected by the site? **

**--What guy should be the most like, big-headed by the site? **

**--What do you think of the site?**

**I'm going to try and reply to ALL of your reviews next time. K? That's only if you actually, y'know, REVIEW. **

**Oh, sorry if I have typos. I was rushing... **

**Ok, words of Alicia – I HEART YOU GUYS!**

**I'll heart you even more if you review… K, Bye!**

**~XOXO Nanami**

**Peace! **


	3. Hide it like Massie

**Title: **The Market

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** This one website has created a frenzy in BOCD, the girls & guys are being ranked in various topics, some are thriving to be on top of the list. Changing themselves, and as he/she gets higher the more guys/girls want them. Now everyone has to watch out, keep their bf/gf close. Have to watch out for their girls. This one website creates ALL the drama. It will change relationships, status, and more…

**Pairing: **Massie/Derrick, Josh/Alicia, Claire/Cam, Kemp/Kris, Dylan/Plovert (For Now)

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique not me. *sad face*

-

Rivera Mansion

5:10pm

Alicia's bedroom

"How in the heck could Kuh-laire be more popular than me!?" Alicia said storming in her room throwing her stuff down.

"This isn't possible!" Alicia said, "Who makes this site!?" Alicia said.

"Kuh-laire isn't popular than me, I mean, I'm the beta!" Alicia yelled. Alicia huffed and crossed her arms.

"Maybe Cam is running the site?" Alicia said tapping her chin, "Wait- never mind, he would have been number one in most of the stuff and Kuh-laire would be number one as sweetest"

"That site is making me so mad. I mean, Massie knows that I was going to become a cheerleader. I didn't even tell her!" Alicia exclaimed.

"And Josh was most liked and everything. He wouldn't leave me, I am beta for christs-" Alicia stopped, Claire might trying to steal her beta spot, AND Josh.

"This SO isn't happening; Kuh-laire is going down!" Alicia said getting on the computer.

-

Claire danced around in her room, she was beyond happy. She was the second most popular, had the prettiest eyes, the cutest, one of the sweetest! She grabbed one of her old teddy bears she had on her shelf and danced around with it. Todd came in.

"Wow. I mean, am I even related to you?" Todd said, Claire rolled her eyes and threw the teddy bear at him. Claire pushed him out and locked the door. She sat in her computer chair and went to the website, she went to Cam's ranks in things. He was in Hottest, Most liked, Best Hair, Prettiest Eyes, and Sweetest. I mean, Claire may be 2nd popular but there are more girls out there. I mean, Massie is in almost everything. He might leave her; she got off the computer and went into the mirror. She didn't want Cam to leave her. Claire decided to step up her game, leave from Cutest and go to Hottest.

-

Plovert thought about his status, he was pretty popular now. He didn't realizing how dating Dylan made him more popular. Plovert knew he had to keep his game up though. He smirked, he was Most Athletic, and he knew it bugged Derrick. Being number one Most Athletic might even make him team captain…

-

BOCD

8:15am

Breakfast Hall

The cafeteria was buzzing this morning, not like it's usual gloomy, I'm-tired-bug-off-mood from the kids. All the conversation was about that one certain website. Claire's phone buzzed.

**Kristen – So I see we r tryin 2 impress Cam 2day, eh? **

**Claire – U cud say sumthin like that **

**Kristen – Din't want 2 bust u out in da car ; ) **

**Claire - : ) **

Claire smirked, she knew she looked good and Kristen just proved it. It was sort of for Cam, she was trying to impress the others too. Massie looked around at her friends, she looked at Dylan. Her hair was looking better than usual, actually straightened today. Massie felt a little threatened, was she trying to make her hair look better than Massie's? Massie brushed it off. The guys approached them; they all sat next to their girlfriends.

"Claire, you look… Great" Cam said flipping his hair out of his face to get a better look. She smiled.

"Thanks" Claire said. Alicia smiled, but was secretly furious. Claire OBVIOUSLY put and actual effort into her wardrobe, Claire was trying to take her beta spot. Massie didn't even help her or anything! Plus, Josh wasn't even paying attention to her, he didn't even compliment her. She didn't buy that new skirt for nothing!

Kristen put her head on Kemp's shoulder and looked at her friends. Something was different though, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe because her head was wrapped around that website, she was below her friends, in almost everything. She was number one Athletic. What good does that do? She wasn't even in the hottest category and even in cutest she was low. She was planning on changing that.

Derrick wrapped his arm around Massie's slim waste. She did have the best body, he smirked to himself. She didn't complain about PDA either, they both were secretly worrying about the site. Both worried about losing one another and their social status, but being alphas they wouldn't let it show.

"Hey, um, I'm doing a article on Fashion for the school newspaper, mind if I snap a picture of you guys?" some girl from sixth said, they rarely came around the eighth graders, to afraid. Derrick and Massie leaned in.

"Not you, I meant her and him, oh, you guys too!" the girl said meaning Massie, Plovert, Claire and Josh. Derrick bit back his comment. He wouldn't let his anger or anything show, he was learning from Massie, and it's been working for awhile. The girl snapped the pictures and left. Alicia and Derrick sat in anger. Everyone else sat in envy, how come they weren't asked to be in the picture? They didn't let anyone notice it, guess they all were learning a bit from Massie.

-

**Cheers-Hi-Wassup-Ello-Bonjour-Namastay-kanichiwa-Hey-Yo-HOWDY-Greetings**

**Hey people! **

**Shorter than the last few chapters, I know. Don't kill me! **

**But, aren't I updating fast!? That counts for something, right?**

**So… How'd you like it?**

**More questions.**

**--What pairings would you like? **

**--What type of event should be coming up??? (i.e. Dance, party, shindig, etc….)**

**--What pairing should break up first? There has to be someone to break up.. Sorry. You choose, they may or may not get back together. Depends. But, who? **

**-- (Last Question!)Which names do you like best for a girl and guy? Logan and Zoe. Bryon and Melody. Logan and Sara. Felix and Allison. Mix em' up if you like! Just choose, please. **

**I love you guys for reviewing! **

**And I'd love you MORE if you reviewed again. Ok, bye!**

**Sincerely-WarmestRegards-YoursTruly-Love-Fondly-Thankfully,**

**Nanami**

**P.S. This story is MY OWN, it is in only resemblence to a book by uts name and that it is a website causing dama , THATS IT.**

**P.P.S. Just clarifying some things...**

**P.P.S. This story is original, it was just a book that I read that was a smidge similar to it. **

**P.P.P.S. This is alot of P.S.!! umm.. I'll stop talking - well typing now.**

**Adios!**


	4. Envy Me

**Title: **The Market

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** This one website has created a frenzy in BOCD, the girls & guys are being ranked in various topics, some are thriving to be on top of the list. Changing themselves, and as he/she gets higher the more guys/girls want them. Now everyone has to watch out, keep their bf/gf close. Have to watch out for their girls. This one website creates ALL the drama. It will change relationships, status, and more…

**Pairing: **Massie/Derrick, Josh/Alicia, Claire/Cam, Kemp/Kris, Dylan/Plovert (For Now)

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique not me. *sad face*

**A/N: Massie's outfit was by blissmoonb. **

-

Kristen pulled at her hair; it's what she did when she was thinking. She was big on fashion but she didn't know much like Massie and Alicia. Massie would probably understand about her situation, she couldn't really ask anyone else. Kristen knew that if she wasn't in the Pretty Committee she probably wouldn't be in the Cutest category or Most liked. She needed to change that. She even noticed Claire was upping up in her style, looking better than usual. Dylan even seemed to try and look better. Kristen wasn't about to be at 5. Kristen dialed Massie's number.

-

Josh entered the mall; he was going to the sports department. He was going to get some weights and a new soccer ball. He wouldn't say the site was getting to him… He was planning to get this stuff anyway, and was planning to be more Athletic WAY before the site came out. Josh saw Claire leave out of some make-up store. She saw him and waved, he waved back. He shrugged and walked over, what's a little friendly conversation?

-

"Move again and it's your eye!" Massie threatened, plucking Kristen's eyebrows. Kristen sat up straight and didn't move. She surprised Massie was doing this. She was going to take Kristen shopping too, turn her into a whole new Kristen. Massie had her own reasons for doing this. She wanted to keep her girls close as possible, she saw that her friends were affected by that site. She planned to be the nicest Massie possible, while maintaining her alpha spot. She had to keep her PC together.

-

Block Estate

7:57am

Claire closed the guesthouse door as she left out. She flattened her skirt and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up in Massie's window, it was dark. So she must be outside by the Range Rover already, Claire was later than usual; she actually applied makeup instead of the usual lip gloss. She heard talking; Kris did come over last night. She probably spent the night, Claire didn't go over, she was working on her new look. Claire walked up and looked at Kristen, she gasped.

"Kris, you look amazing!" Claire said, hiding her jealousy. Kristen looked way better than her. Claire's hair was straightened. She had on a light wash denim mini skirt, peach blouse, cream colored vest, a pearl necklace (Last year's Christmas gift from Massie), and cream flats. She had a peach colored Coach purse. While Kristen had on dark wash skinny jeans, gray pumps with a bow on the tip, a light pink shirt that stop a bit above the middle of her thigh, a gray leather half-jacket, an necklace that was chain like complimenting her shirt, her make-up was perfect, her hair was crimped, nails perfect, and Gucci glasses resting on her head. Claire knew Kristen had help from Massie, Kristen was never that stylish.

"You like?" Kristen said grinning, Claire nodded. She looked at Massie, Massie looked fabulous, looking better than both of them put together but that was usual.

"My wittle project" Massie said making a hand gesture towards Kristen.

"How come I couldn't be your wittle project??" Claire whined playfully, she play-pouted. They laughed hopping into the Range Rover, only if they knew that Claire was serious.

-

Alicia hopped into the car, everyone was there. But Kristen stood out today, she looked great. Alicia scowled, but fixed her face before anyone noticed. Why was everyone trying to outdo her??

She looked at Claire who was in her seat; she always sat on Massie's right! Alicia acted like she didn't care and sat down.

"Ok, rate me!" Kristen said, Massie gave her permission to start this morning. Massie looked her up and down.

"I say 9.7" Massie said, Dylan grinned and nodded while Alicia and Claire mumbled 'sure'.

"Me?" Dylan said. Dylan had her hair in high ponytail, it was curled perfectly. She had on a white haltered shirt that went down about a inch above her knee, with a dark blue belt around around her stomach flattering the shirt, dark blue leggings going down to her ankles, White & Blue Dolce and Gabanna bag, and white suede slouchy boots.

"8.5" Massie said, Dylan sulked a little, but she made a mental note of everything Massie did and said, her comments and concerns. Dylan wanted to be better so why not study the best? Which was Massie.

"Me next!" Claire exclaimed.

"Better" Massie said smiling. "8.8"

"Ok, me next!" Alicia said, Alicia had on a white Ralph Lauren polo, a black mini skirt with huge white buttons, red knee long socks, black and white flats, a bright red headband that pulled the outfit together and lastly a red cardigan.

"9.7" Massie said nodding. Alicia hid her fury, she looked way better than Claire! They weren't _equal _, that's like comparing Ralph Lauren to _Target. _

"Ok, someone do me" Massie said, Alicia was about to speak when Kristen spoke.

"9.9!" Kristen said. Massie looked fabulous as usual; they didn't even have to look at the outfit to know it was a 9.9. She wore a magenta Marc by Marc Jacobs dress, yellow heels with a heel that was a little shorter than what she usually had, and a quilted Chanel bag. The yellow in her headband, matched perfectly with the yellow in her shoes. Her hair was curled to perfection making the headband look even better.

"So... Alicia, cheerleading tryouts are today" Massie said not looking up from her nails. She didn't want her to see the glare she was giving her. She was going to be nicer after all.

"Sorry I didn't tell you-"Alicia said before being cut off.

"No, its ok, have fun" Massie said, "Alright were here"

Alicia was confused, was this reverse psychology or something? She expected something harsher, maybe to walk behind them when entering. Or something Massie-like. Brushing I off with a 'have fun' was so NOT Massie-like.

-

Chris Plovert watched as the girls walked to the table, all in unison. He saw Dylan, she looked cute. But Massie looked HOT. She always did, and he always liked her. But Derrick always got what Chris wanted and deserved. He got Massie, captain of the soccer team; he even got the alpha spot!! Which Chris Plovert should have, and he wasn't even a good alpha. But Chris would always be number two to Mr. Harrington, he looked at Massie. Number two, for now.

-

"Hey guys!" Alicia said waving flirtatiously. The girls all sat next to their boyfriends.

"I'm going to get some breakfast, anybody want anything?" Kemp said.

"Cappuccino" Massie said. Last year, they had a Starbucks put into the cafeterias and breakfast hall.

"Carmel Macchiato!" Kristen said.

"Low-fat blueberry muffin!" Dylan said.

"Brownie for me" Plovert said.

"Ice tea" Alicia said not looking up from her phone, texting.

"Evian water" Derrick said.

"Sugar cookie" Cam said.

"Umm… What now?" Kemp said looking confused.

"I'll go with you, I heard them all" Dylan said. Kemp nodded and they went to get breakfast.

Dylan walked with Kemp, she stumbled.

"Feeling woozy? I know I have that affect on girls" Kemp said licking his lips. Dylan started cracking up.

"Don't deny it, I knew you liked me all along" Kemp said pushing his hair back grinning, "But I couldn't do that Kristen so you'll just have to admire from afar"

"Get over yourself, Kemp" Dylan said giggling, she pushed him. He slightly pushed her a little. Her stomach fluttered. She blushed and walked little faster, she couldn't like Kemp. Could she?

-

_RING!_

The bell rang for first period. Derrick stood up; he kissed Massie on the lips. For awhile to, he walked off. Massie stood there, a little baffled. She composed herself and grabbed her purse. Derrick wasn't one for PDA, and neither was she. But she actually didn't mind that kiss.

Alicia watched Derrick kiss Massie, Josh never kissed her like that. It was either a little peck, or on the cheek. She envied Massie; she had the guy, the clique, the look. She had it all, Alicia wanted it. She looked for Josh but he was already laughing with Claire on their way to gym. She glared, she swore they were flirting. _Well I can flirt to… _Alicia said, she did have Home Ec with Cam next.

-

**Ba-da-bing-ba-da-bow! FINISHED with chapter 4. :D **

**So watcha think??? **

**I'll try to make my chapters longer and longer.**

**But I couldn't wait to post this! : )**

**So please review! I'll post even faster if you review!  
**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**I'd appreciate it more if you, y'know, reviewed.**

**A review makes more drama stir.**

**Alright bye!**

**Send me love. **

**~Nanami **


	5. Bad Romance

**Title: **The Market

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** This one website has created a frenzy in BOCD, the girls & guys are being ranked in various topics, some are thriving to be on top of the list. Changing themselves, and as he/she gets higher the more guys/girls want them. Now everyone has to watch out, keep their bf/gf close. Have to watch out for their girls. This one website creates ALL the drama. It will change relationships, status, and more…

**Pairing: **Massie/Derrick, Josh/Alicia, Claire/Cam, Kemp/Kristen/Dylan, Dylan/Plovert/Massie (For Now)

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique not me. *sad face*

**Beta: **

-

Cam laughed again at something Alicia said. She laughed, he couldn't help but notice her boobs jiggle. He wasn't really paying attention to their assignment.

"Cam? I think you mixed it for to long…" Alicia said. Cam looked at the bowl, it was soupy. Alicia laughed. He blushed, and wiped his forehead. Alicia bust up laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Your-your forehead!" Alicia said. He looked in the bowl for his reflection, he had a the mix on his head. He blushed again. He put some on Alicia's head.

"Now were even!" he said laughing. Alicia picked up the liquid goo and put it on Cam's face. They turned it into a full out war.

"FISHER! RIVERA!" Ms. Levin yelled, they looked up both messy.

"Principal's office, now!" she yelled. They muffled their laughing and walked out in the hall.

"I think you have something on your shirt" Alicia said laughing sense it was ALL OVER his shirt.

"Real funny!" he said, he started tickling her. Alicia pushed him playfully, he end up pinning her to the locker. They stopped laughing as their lips got closer…

-

Claire put her hands on her head and panted. They just ran five laps, and she wasn't athletic like Kristen. She raised her hand.

"Mr. Ragsdoll?" Claire said trying to not giggle at his name, it always made her laugh.

"Yes Lyons" he said.

"Can I please go get some water?"

"You got 120 seconds, Lyons" he said, Claire jogged to the gym door. She ran to the water fountain, it was by Home Ec.

-

"HOW COULD YOU!" Claire said on the verge of tears, she walked in Cam and Alicia, kissing.

"Claire, it wasn't like that, I swear!" Cam said reaching out for her. Alicia stood by the lockers watching, guilt written all on her face.

"Then what was it like? Huh, Cam?" Claire said.

"Claire" Came said reaching out for her hand. She yanked it away and ran back to gym. She went in and sat the farthest from everyone. She choked back tears, Josh saw her distressed look.

"Ok, everyone has Free Time for the rest of the period" Mr. Ragsdoll announced. Josh walked over to Claire; she had her head in her knees. Everyone started talking and playing.

"Claire?" Josh said sitting down next to her. She looked up, her eyes were red and puffy. He sat down and put his arm around her,

"What's wrong?" he said. Claire hiccupped and started to speak, tears streaming down her face.

-

_RING!_

Massie jumped out of her seat and left out the classroom. She accidently left her phone in her locker, she felt naked without it. She had seven new text messages.

**Derrick – Hey Block.**

**Claire – I HATE ALICIA!**

**Kristen – OMG! Guess what!?**

**Dylan – Cam and Alicia are a-holes!**

**Cam – Massie, you have to HELP me.**

**Alicia – JOSH BROKE UP WITH ME!**

**Unknown – Cam and Alicia were seen kissing outside home ec! Pass on! Will the perfect cute couple Cam and Claire break up? Will Alicia and Josh break up! PASS ON!**

Massie was so busy reading the texts she didn't hear the bell ring, she stuffed her phone in her purse and speed walked Algebra.

-

Massie walked to lunch with Kristen and Dylan by her side. She had no clue where Claire and Alicia were. Some nerd opened the door for them, they walked threw to find Alicia and Claire arguing.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT" Claire yelled.

"Ugh, PUH-LEASE, like you weren't all over Josh! Flirting and stuff!" Alicia yelled back.

"Flirting? You're so stupid!" Alicia said.

"You're just jealous!" Alicia yelled. Claire scoffed.

"Puh-lease! Get over yourself! You're just a fake-Spanish boyfriend stealing WHORE, who would be jealous of YOU!?" Claire yelled, "Alicia RIVERS!"

I think everyone was taken aback; who knew Claire had the guts to say something like that. Massie stepped in. She walked up to the two, grabbed them by their arms and pulled them out of the cafeteria. Claire and Alicia look like kindergarteners who took extra cayons and were going to be put in time out by Massie. Kristen and Dylan followed, Massie glared at Cam as he was just going in the cafeteria as they were leaving out. Gossip was floating all through the cafeteria.

"I heard Cam slept with Alicia"

"Josh broke up with Alicia for Claire so Alicia and Cam were going to try to make them jealous"

Cam ignored the whispers as he passed and sat down at the usual table with the guys. Josh was glaring at him, Cam avoided his daggers.

-

"What the hell were you thinking, Alicia!?" Massie said, "And making a scene, who KNOWS what type of gossip is floating around school now!"

"You both are on probation" Massie said.

"What? This is all HER fault!" Claire said glancing at Alicia for a second.

"Whatever" Alicia said, "You're just mad you can't handle your bf" before Claire said anything Massie stepped in.

"Ehmagawd! SHUTUP!" Massie said, "Fix this, NOW!! When I come back you better the closet of friends" Massie left with Kristen and Dylan following her.

"Sorry Cl-" Alicia was about to apologize but Claire cut her off.

"Don't apologize, I won't forgive you. I'll ACT like your friend but that's it, only to stay in the PC" Claire said bitterly.

"Fine" Alicia said crossing her arms.

"Watch your back, Rivers" Claire said glaring at Alicia as she left. Alicia stood her ground, but secretly a little scared. When did Claire get a backbone?

-

Cam put his head in his hands, what came over him? Why'd he kiss Alicia? That was the stupidest thing he could do. He doesn't even like Alicia, he never would. It just wouldn't work out. Now, the girl he loved hated him. Wait- did he just say he loved Claire?

-

Alicia logged onto her computer, she wanted to see if anything had changed on the website. She shouldn't care, but she did.

**Search your name, where do you rank? (Search) **

**THE MARKET**

**Cutest? Hottest? Prettiest Eyes? Nicest Body? Most Athletic? Best Dresser? Funniest? Best Hair? **

Alicia went to the Most Popular first.

**MOST POPULAR **

**Girls **

**Massie Block - This popular brunette is the Alpha of our school, it'll be awhile before she's knocked down. Catching the eye of many BOCD guys! Also number one of ****Hottest ****, ****Nicest Body****, ****Most Liked****, ****Best Dresser, ****number three ****Best Hair**** and tied with ****Alicia Rivera**** for number one ****Biggest Gossiper**** ! Click the link to see!**

**Relationship Status – Dating ****Derrick Harrington**

**Claire Lyons – This blonde girl is one of the members of the most popular clique in the school. She is still ahead of Alicia! Had a different attitude and outfit change! Also number one of ****Prettiest Eyes,****Cutest ,****number five ****Sweetest,****and number two ****Most Liked****! Click the link to see! **

**Relationship status- Single. **

**Alicia Rivera – This Spanish girl was our second most popular and known boyfriend stealer! Also number two of ****Best Hair****, tied with ****Massie Block**** for number one ****Biggest Gossiper****, number three ****Nicest Body, ****and number three ****Most Liked****! Click the link to see!**

**Relationship status- Single. **

**Kristen Gregory – This athletic chick is changing… for the better! New HOTTER look! Also number one of ****Most Athletic**** ,number 3 of ****Smartest Students ****, number two Nicest Body, and number three of ****Cutest , Number two best body,**** and number 4 of ****Most Liked****! Click the links to see! **

**Relationship Status - Dating ****Kemp Hurley****.**

**Dylan Marvil – She was just seen on the Daily Grind, not long before she tops Gregory number 4! Number two of ****Funniest ****, number four ****Prettiest Eyes****, and number four ****Best Hair, ****number five ****Most Liked****! Click the links to see!**

**Relationship Status - Dating ****Chris Plovert****.**

Alicia screeched as she her relationship status, AND Kristen topped her in best body. But she was only out to get one person: Claire Lyons.

-

**And were--- CLEAR!**

**Chapter 5 is complete. **

**Sorry if I have typos or grammatical errors. : (**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Updating all my stories tonight as a Christmas present to you all!**

**Merry Christmas, EVE!!!**

**Review please. Bye!**

**Send me love. **

**~Nanami **


	6. Endless Possibilities

**Title: **The Market

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** This one website has created a frenzy in BOCD, the girls & guys are being ranked in various topics, some are thriving to be on top of the list. Changing themselves, and as he/she gets higher the more guys/girls want them. Now everyone has to watch out, keep their bf/gf close. Have to watch out for their girls. This one website creates ALL the drama. It will change relationships, status, and more…

**Pairing: **Massie/Derrick, Josh/Alicia, Josh/Claire/Cam, Kristen/Kemp/Dylan, Dylan/Plovert/Massie

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique not me. *sad face*

**Beta: **

-

Claire looked at her status; she dropped to number five for Sweetest. But she shrugged it off, and continued painting her nails a teal blue. She wasn't worried about that; she was trying to get to the hottest list, and top Alicia. The outfit she had laid out was mostly Massie hand-me-downs but cute.

She had a gray mini skirt, a light blue-white plaid button up shirt and under it was a cute white tank top with suds at the top, she had on tights that matched her outfit with gray Mogil boots, and a slouchy Mandy Mouse bag she got on clearance at Nordstrom. She smiled, it may not be better than Massie but it was better than something with Keds.

-

Massie pulled up to Alicia's house, it was her first stop. She hasn't said anything to Claire, or Alicia sense yesterday. She was texting Derrick when Alicia came in, she wearing a light pink graphic polo by Ralph Lauren, light wash skinny jeans from Ralph Lauren, a cream beanie, a cream un-buttoned sweater, gray pumps with a matching bag, he hair was long and flowing.

"Hey Leesh" Claire said smiling. Alicia smiled back, Claire scooted over next to Massie patting the seat next to her for Alicia. Alicia knew that Claire took her seat on purpose but sat down anyway. Next came in Kristen, she was looking FABULOUS again. She had on a yellow Dollydagger shirt with a design with heels on the shirt, dark denim Katie Jeans, Red heels, a Peggy cardigan with black stripes, a black/red Coach bag, pearls around her neck and her hair was pinned with red, black, and white pins that made her look awesome.

Kristen sat next Massie on her left, Dylan soon came. Dylan had on a blue baby doll top, a black half jacket, black skinny jeans, a black and white striped bag, blue Miu Miu Zapatos. Her hair was half up in ponytail and half down. She looked way better than yesterday.

"You look great, Dyl" Kristen said smiling as Dylan sat next to her.

"Ok, rate me?" Dylan said.

"9.0" Massie said, Dylan clapped happily.

"I agree, me next!" Kristen said.

"9.2" Massie said.

"Totally" Dylan said.

"Do me!" Claire said.

"9.3" Massie said, Kristen and Dylan nodded, Claire smiled, it was lower than yesterday but it was still good.

"Leesh… Umm… 9.1" Massie said, Alicia didn't say anything - but even Kristen was rated higher than her! - She was beyond mad. But, everyone just agreed.

Massie had on a black tank top with a brown sweater on top by Alice & Olivia with the big buttons that no one could get a hold to for the next 4 months, dark wash skinny jeans, Invito brown boots, her jewelry is what made the outfit perfect, brown Max in Armani necklace with matching earrings, her glasses resting on her head with her hair straight was adorable, lastly her Chanel brown bag looking amazing.

"I say 10!" Dylan said. Massie giggled.

"Done!" Claire said.

"Done!" Kristen said. There was a silence. Alicia looked up.

"Oh, and Done!" Alicia said giggling nervously. Even though she totally did not agree, Massie always has high ratings, it was totally unfair. But Alicia couldn't say anything because Massie was THE alpha.

-

Derrick pulled Massie on his lap, she giggled. They were just arriving to breakfast, causing a frenzy in the cafeteria. Especially sense they are seeing Alicia and Claire buddy-buddy sitting AT THE SAME table as Cam and Josh like nothing happened. Kristen was next to Kemp with Dylan on his left next to Plovert who was sitting next to Massie and Derrick who were sitting next to Cam who had no choice but to sit next to Alicia who was next to Claire who was next to Josh who was next to Kristen forming the ultimate table of DRAMA.

-

"Free period!" Mr. Samarium said. Massie whipped out her phone. Avoid conversation with any LBRs around her. She checked her status on the Market.

"You have an iPhone! That's so cool!" a girl from behind her said. Massie turned around, she was possibly a B lister. She looked decent, a green poor boy-laced tank top and a denim mini, she was OK looking. Wouldn't do any harm to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks" Massie said, slightly turned.

"I'm Auden, P. Burns wanted me recruit people for Student Council positions, and would you be interested?" Auden said handing Massie a flyer.

"I'll get back to you on that" Massie said turning around.

"Alright thanks Massie! She heard the chatter of people asking Auden what were they talking about and YOU were talking to Massie, if Auden wasn't a B-lister, she was now.

-

"Dodge ball!" the gym teacher yelled. Dylan ran to the back, she HATED dodge ball. She bruised easily and had scars for days. And it HURT LIKE HECK!!

"Hiding?" Kemp said making his way towards Dylan. She nodded, and yelped as she jumped out the way of a red ball.

"Ugh!" Dylan said. Kemp laughed, he saw Danny Robinson trying to aim for him, Dylan thought he'd might move she jumped as the ball flew towards Kemp, but Kemp caught it.

"Ehmagawd! That was totally cool!" Dylan said smiling, "You should teach me that oneday"

"Ok" Kemp said with a friendly wink, Dylan turned around to blush but was soon hit with the ball, that red ball might as well been cupids arrow.

-

Kristen scrambled to get to Science on time, weaving through the crowd. She was always late to Science because she was just coming from English which is on a totally different side of the school.

"Hey Kristen, could you come here for a sec?" some girl said, Kristen was about to just keep going but she wasn't rude and she already looked at her so she couldn't act like she didn't see her.

"Yeah?" Kristen said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm on the school's paper and I was wondering if you would like to be run our 'Secret Sarah' page" the girl was whispering now.

"Huh?" Kristen said adjusting her books.

"You give people advice some will be posted to the page, some secret, your identity is a secret too" the girl said handing her the paper, "We heard you were nice and might do a good job. We were going to ask Claire but after yesterday we changed our minds… So will you be our Secret Sarah?"

-

Josh sat next to Plovert, it was there Free Period, him, Plovert, Massie, and Claire all had this period together.

"So, you coming to practice today right?" Josh said.

"Yeah sure" Plovert said not paying him any attention. Josh looked at where he was staring and it seemed to be Claire.

"Your into Claire?" Josh whisper-yelled.

"No!" Plovert said catching everyone's attention. Josh and Plovert sat silent till everyone looked away.

"But I am into Massie" Plovert said sighing.

"That's Derrick's girlfriend dude" Josh said.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Plovert said rolling his eyes.

"What about Dylan?" Josh said.

"What about her?" Plovert said crossing his arms, he uncrossed them, maybe that was a little harsh.

"That's bogs" Josh said.

"Oh really, so you didn't like Claire when her and cam were dating" Plovert said. Josh huffed.

"Whatever" Josh said.

"Ok, here is the deal, Claire might not be over Cam but if you help me get Massie, I'll help you get Claire. Deal?" Plovert said sticking his hand out. Josh looked at Plovert then Claire.

Josh took his hand and shook it, "Deal".

-

**Ok, I'm calling it a chapter.**

**Soooo… How'd you like it?? **

**Took me awhile to write this… Don't know why though.**

**Do you like the pairings so far!? :D **

**Well, tell me what you think.**

**Send me love.**

**Go ahead, hit the little button. **

**~Nanami **

**Ciao!**


	7. Field Trip

**9+-Title: **The Market

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** This one website has created a frenzy in BOCD, the girls & guys are being ranked in various topics, some are thriving to be on top of the list. Changing themselves, and as he/she gets higher the more guys/girls want them. Now everyone has to watch out, keep their bf/gf close. Have to watch out for their girls. This one website creates ALL the drama. It will change relationships, status, and more…

**Pairing: **Massie/Derrick, Josh/Alicia, Josh/Claire/Cam, Kristen/Kemp/Dylan, Dylan/Plovert/Massie

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique not me. *sad face*

**Beta: **

-

"Hey Massie" Plovert said walking next to her down the hall.

"Hey Chris" Massie said, she was the only one who actually called him Chris, "What's up?"

"Ok, Josh is miserable and so is Claire, and I was thinking maybe we can hook them up…" Plovert said.

"I don't know" Massie said, "I mean, Alicia probably still likes Josh"

"Well, it was her fault, I never really liked Alicia" Chris said chuckling.

"I'm not sure…" Massie said. Chris pouted and batted his long eyebrows; his eyes looking like puppies.

"Fine" Massie said laughing, Chris smiled and Massie smiled back.

"Ok, meet me at my place at 4:00" Chris said, he winked and walked away. Massie blushed as she walked to class. She never really noticed because she never paid attention but Chris was extremely cute.

-

Kristen sat at the desk, she was pulled from her Woodshop class to be the Secret Sarah, and she hadn't told any of the PC members because it was strictly TOP SECRET. Only Auden and two other people knew, the other students on the newspaper thought she was working on Economic articles. She grabbed her first letter, opened it, and got to business.

-

"Lunch is the best part of the day!" Kemp said slamming down his tray that held mountains of food.

"Think you have enough?" Kristen said teasing him.

"Nah, I'm going back for seconds" Kemp said, receiving a few laughs from the table.

"So who's all going on that field trip to the museum? Just me?" Claire asked.

"I'm going, if I write a paper on what I learned while there I get extra credit for Mr. Simms History class, something I desperately need" Massie said.

"Oh yeah, me too, I need that extra credit" Plovert said even though he didn't need at all, History was his easiest class.

"Who else is going?" Massie said.

"I can't, Algebra quiz" Derrick said.

"I'll go, so I can miss gym!" Dylan said eager as ever.

"I'm going" Josh said.

"I'm going, too" Kemp said.

"Yeah, so am I" Cam said.

"Looks like it is just Alicia, Derrick, and I staying back" Kristen said pouting; Kristen didn't have the cash, or time to go. And Alicia had cheerleading practice.

-

"Everyone please load in an orderly single file line!" Mr. Simms yelled. Massie sat next to Claire; Kemp sat next to Josh, Dylan next to Plovert, and Cam sat by himself.

"This museum is like past the city, in the woods and crap" Massie overheard someone say. She has dressed accordingly. So did Claire and Dylan. The bus was spacey, not many people attended. But it was PRETTY awkward; Cam could only think about Claire and couldn't help but watch her. Kemp was somewhat attracted to Dylan but wouldn't admit it, Massie was thinking about plans for Claire and Josh while trying to keep Derrick in her head and Plovert out. Dylan couldn't help but catch little glances at Kemp and Josh was watching Claire like a hawk.

-

**Ugh! This chapter is INCREDBILY short. **

**I'm sorry but I have writers block. (Only for this story)**

**Is it too much to ask for a review? **

**Send me love, or chocolate. **

**~XOXO Nanami **

**Peace. **


End file.
